Tears Behind the Song
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: Kohona's having a Song Festival! better summary inside. SasuXOC


Okay. My first One-shot on FF. *bows* I hope you like it.

**Summary:** Kohona is having a music festival(actually Band Contest!). Tsubaki and her band was all set- until Sakura stole their main song. Sasuke encourages her to keep her head up(they're best friends), and this inspires her later to write a song for him, expressing her hidden feelings. But here's the worse part of this. Both the song they are using for their proof of skill, ANd the one she wrote for the last preformance if tehy win, ask him to say how he feels. THIS COULD GET UGLY... or maybe it won't....

**Pairing(s):** SasukeXOC

**Rating:** Mild cussing. Sorry.

**Notes:** If you would like the song that Tsubaki writes, please let me know and I will try and post it on my profile for you to copy. their will however, be a twenty dollar fee.*keeps straight faces as everyone crosses arms and pouts.* KIDDING!

**Disclaimer:** As much as my friends love my stories involving this series, I do not own Naruto. I do however, own the song that Tsubaki writes in this story.*grins*

ENJOY!!

* * *

I walked down the street and kicked some rocks as I went. It was six days until the Band Contest, and my friends and I were in a pickle. We had had a song, until Sakura stole it. So now I was in need of a new song.

_There's always that one my mother would sing sometimes... _I thought as I walked. _I think it was..._

SLAM!

Suddenly I ran into someone, and we both landed on our asses.

"HEY! Watch it-" I yelled until I saw who it was.

"Hello to you, too, Tsubaki," the dark eyed boy replied as he helped me up.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like Sakura and her minions stealing your song for the contest?" he asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you guys practicing the song last week, then yesterday I heard Sakura totally murdering it," Sasuke said as he pushed my green hair out of my eyes. "But that doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself while figuring out a song. Your hair seems to have taken the worst of it."

I blushed. Sasuke was always like this around me. Open and caring. Yet, he didn't know about the feelings I had inside for him.

"Well, I guess that's the way it goes..." I said with a sigh.

"Hey! You guys could do that song!"

"What song?"

"'That's The Way'! It's perfect!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Nope. We can't," I sighed as I began to walk away.

"Why not?" he said, walking beside me.

"Ino's doing it," I began to hum part of a song.

"What's that song?"

"I dunno. Just something I have in my head."

"Sing it out loud. Please?" he said as we passed a flower shop.

"Okay..."

_**Mr. Sandman,**_

_**bring me a dream**_

_**Make him the cutest**_

_**that I've ever seen**_

_**Give him two lips**_

_**like roses and clover**_

_**Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over!**_

_**Sandman,**_

_**I'm so alone**_

_**Don't have nobody**_

_**to call my own**_

_**Please turn on your magic beam!**_

_**Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.**_

_**Mr. Sandman,**_

_**bring me a dream**_

_**Make him the cutest**_

_**that I've ever seen.**_

_**Give him the word**_

_**that I'm not a rover**_

_**Then tell him **_

_**that his lonesome nights are over.**_

_**Sandman,**_

_**I'm so alone**_

_**Don't have nobody **_

_**to call my own**_

_**Please turn on your magic beam!**_

_**Mr. Sandman bring me a dream.**_

"That's all I know."

"It's a beautiful song," Sasuke murmured.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you, I'd better go," he said, then turned and left me alone.

I was sitting at my desk as my guitarist, drummer, pianist, violinist and back-up singer came in.

"Anything, Tsubaki?" Mia asked, sitting down her keyboard.

"Nope."

"Nothing?" Yen asked, dropping her violin case on the bed.

I shook my head.

"At ALL?" Cho asked, pulling out her drumsticks.

"I said no."

"We're sunk. Is that what you're saying?" Ai said as she sat down her guitar.

I nodded.

Kikki, my back-up singer, sat down beside me. "Have you come up with anything?"

I sat staring at my paper. An image was in my head. And it was a daydream.

It was me and Sasuke, two best friends, in a field just sitting and watching the stars...

"I've got something. Give me ten minutes."

After the time lapse I presented the song to my band mates.

"Well?" I asked as they all read it.

"Let's set it to music!" they all answered.

It was set in an hour.

"This will be our finale. We're doing..."

"Alright. Beautiful, uh, singing, Sakura," Tsunade said as Sakura and her band stepped off stage after performing _**Settlin'**_. "And now, put your hands together one last time, for... the Camellia Flowers!"

Applause sounded as the six of us stepped on stage. We all stood tall once we took our positions.

The curtain rolled back, and smoke rolled out as the stage lights beamed down on us.

I bowed, and took my mic off its stand. "Hi, I'm Okami Tsubaki, lead singer of the Camellia Flowers. Our song for now is, _**Tear Drops On My Guitar**_!"

I saw Sasuke close to the back as Ai and Cho began to play the song, then Yen began to softly play her violin, and Mia began to press the keys of the piano. Then, I took a deep breath, and thought, _Sasuke, I hope you see what I'm saying._

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without **_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into...

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Applause followed once more, and we all bowed before running off stage.

"Tsubaki, that was great!" Sasuke said as he gave me a hug.

"It all depends on if we win! Then we're gonna play something that I wrote."

"Really? What is it?" he asked with that natural mischievous look that always came when he wanted to know something.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise. But just so you know, I'm dedicating it to you. So, pay attention to the message. Please?" I gave him puppy eyes.

"Alright. Just don't embarrass me like you did when we were ten."

"That wasn't me, that was Sakura and Ino. Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, everyone hold your breath, as I open the envelope to find out which band is the winner," Tsunade carefully opened the envelope as my friends and I gripped each other's hands. "THE CAMELLIA FLOWERS!!"

My friends leapt up as I pumped my arms, while all other bands just stood in shock.

"And they will sing their own song."

I stepped up and asked for the mic. "Give us about ten minutes, and we'll be ready, Tsunade."

"Of course?"

Ten minutes later, we were standing under the stage after placing our own equipment on it.

"Ready?" I asked.

The other five girls nodded, and the platforms opened.

"One, Two, One two three!!!"

I spotted Sasuke at the front of the audience, and took a deep breath.

_**We've been friends for quite a while,**_

_**always wearing matching smiles.**_

_**Running from trouble as it came,**_

_**hiding in fear of being caught.**_

_**But, lately,**_

_**I've had feelings **_

_**that I cannot explain. **_

_**And I need to tell you how I feel.**_

_**But you can see how it would come to be, oh.**_

_**I'm like Cinderella.**_

_**Waiting for my prince,**_

_**to come and find me.**_

_**To bring my glass slipper back to me!**_

_**I'm like Rapunzel, **_

_**the girl with long hair.**_

_**Letting you climb your way,**_

_**up the braid, like a stair,**_

_**to my heart!**_

_**I lived like this for so long, **_

_**I can't believe I'm finally,**_

_**bringing these feelings out.**_

_**I've had them locked up so tight,**_

_**that try as they might,**_

_**no one could set them right.**_

_**Or know what or who they're about.**_

_**I'm like Cinderella.**_

_**Waiting for my prince,**_

_**to come and find me.**_

_**To bring my glass slipper back to me!**_

_**I'm like Rapunzel, **_

_**the girl with long hair.**_

_**Letting you climb your way,**_

_**up the braid, like a stair,**_

_**to my heart!**_

_**Snow White and Sleeping Beauty,**_

_**they waited for a hundred years,**_

_**for the one that was meant to be their's.**_

_**I need to get you sooner than that!**_

_**I'm like Cinderella.**_

_**Waiting for my prince,**_

_**to come and find me.**_

_**To bring my glass slipper back to me!**_

_**I'm like Rapunzel, **_

_**the girl with long hair.**_

_**Letting you climb your way,**_

_**up the braid, like a stair,**_

_**to my heart!**_

_**OH!**_

_**I want you to know,**_

_**how much I care about...**_

_**How much I need...**_

_**How much I love...**_

_**YOU!**_

_**I'm like Cinderella.**_

_**Waiting for my prince,**_

_**to come and find me.**_

_**To bring my glass slipper back to me!**_

_**I'm like Rapunzel, **_

_**the girl with long hair.**_

_**Letting you climb your way,**_

_**up the braid, like a stair,**_

_**to my heart!**_

_**I'm like Cinderella.**_

_**Waiting for my prince,**_

_**to come and find me.**_

_**To bring my glass slipper back to me!**_

_**I'm like Rapunzel, **_

_**the girl with long hair.**_

_**Letting you climb your way,**_

_**up the braid, like a stair,**_

_**to my heart!**_

_**We've been friends for quite a while,**_

_**always wearing matching smiles.**_

_**Running from trouble as it came,**_

_**hiding in fear of being caught.**_

I bowed my head with a small smile as the group in front of me applauded, and then my band and I stepped back as the curtains closed.

I ran off stage, looking at the floor with tears in my eyes.

SLAM!

My ass hit the ground, along with the person I ran into.

"HEY! Watch it you-" I looked up to find my blue eyes staring into a pair of onyx eyes.

"H-hi, Tsubaki ..." Sasuke stammered, standing and helping me up. "Why are you crying?"

I quickly wiped my eyes. "No reason. I guess I'm just happy we won." _I imagined him climbing up on the stage and giving me a long slow kiss... I guess we were never meant to be. He's probably gonna say that my song was stupid..._

"Tsubaki, that song that you wrote... It was..."

_Here it comes._

"Well, I don't know how to describe it. It was, well..."

_Don't try to spare my feelings and butter it up and be nice about it._

"It was-"

_Stupid._

"Amazing."

I looked up in shock, a few tears in my eyelashes still. "R-Really?"

"Yes..." Sasuke said, running his hand up and down my cheek. Then, he leaned towards my face and licked away the tears. "You know, I really don't like seeing you cry. Especially when you don't tell me why. It breaks my heart... Cinderella."

My heart skipped about fifty beats as I looked up at him.

Then, he kissed me. Long and slow.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

When we pulled apart, my head rested on his chest.

"I want you to know, how much I care about... How much I need... How much I love... You," he whispered in my ear.

"Ditto..."

**The End**


End file.
